Waiting
by SERIUSLYidiotic
Summary: Ron and Hermione songfic. Oneshot. Read and review PLZ!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….do u have to rub it in. GOSH! **

**Author: Ok this is very different to my other story. I was in the car driving to my Grams house when I heard this song and inspiration seized me. This is a song fic. **

**The song is "Wait for Me" by Rebecca St. James.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Darling, did you know that I  
I dream about you  
Waiting for the look in your eyes  
When we meet for the first time  
And darling, did you know that I  
I pray about you  
Praying that you will hold on   
And keep your loving eyes only for me **_

Hermione didn't know why she bothered to brush her hair. If anything it got messier not better when she brushed it. Hermione set down the brush on her dresser and eyed her hair critically. _Why do I even bother?_, she asked herself silently. _For Ron, that's why. Maybe today will be the day he notices me. _She decided her hair was a lost cause and headed down to the common room. It was after dinner and the boys were probably goofing off down there.

_**'Cause I am waiting for, praying for you darling  
Wait for me too  
Wait for me as I wait for you  
'Cause I am waiting for, praying for you darling  
Wait for me too  
Wait for me as I wait for you   
Darling wait**_

Hermione walked down and sat next to Ron. He was playing chess with Harry. _He doesn't even notice me. It's not fair! I've liked him for seven years. I waited for him in fourth year. I gave up Victor for him. _

_**Darling did you know  
I dream about life together  
Knowing it will be forever  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
And darling when I say  
" Til death do us part"  
I mean it with all of my heart  
Now and always faithful to you **_

_It's our last year at Hogwarts and then we leave and move on with our lives. Seven years and Ron hasn't asked me out or even told me he like me. I should move on. I can't wait forever while he sorts out his feelings. Why can't I move on?_ Hermione watched as Ron beat Harry. Ron smiled and Hermione couldn't help but blush even though he didn't really smile **at** her. He just smiled.

_'**Cause I am waiting for, praying for you darling  
Wait for me too  
Wait for me as I wait for you  
'Cause I am waiting for, praying for you darling  
Wait for me too  
Wait for me as I wait for you   
Darling wait**_

Hermione couldn't help how she felt. She couldn't help that she wanted Ron and only Ron. _This is our last year here. It's time to take action into my own hands. I can't sit around and wait forever for him. _

"Ron? Can I play?"

"Of course Mione," he said, his face lighting up. They sat up the chessboard and played one game after another. They didn't even notice that the common room was slowly emptying as the hours passed. While they played they talked. They talked of everything. They talked about there seven unforgettable years at Hogwarts. They talked about relationships. They talked about nothing but at the same time talked about everything. They laughed and joked around. _This is nice_, thought Hermione as she lost yet another game to the red-headed boy.

_**Now I know you may have made mistakes  
But there's forgiveness, and a second chance  
So wait for me, darling wait for me  
Wait for me   
Darling wait for me**_

Hermione yawned loudly. It was two in the morning and she was still down in the common room playing chess games with Ron.

"I can't believe this is our last year at Hogwarts. It feels unreal. I feel like it was just yesterday when we first got here and now graduation is just around the bend." Hermione was overwhelmed as she thought about these things. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about leaving Hogwarts behind.

_**'Cause I am waiting for, praying for you darling  
Wait for me too  
Wait for me as I wait for you  
'Cause I am waiting for, praying for you darling  
Wait for me too  
Wait for me as I wait for you   
Darling wait**_

Ron got up and sat down on the couch next to Hermione. He put his arms around her.

"Please don't cry Hermy."

Hermione looked up at Ron. Her face was close to Ron's and Hermione didn't want to wait any longer for Ron to finally come around. She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was awkward but sweet. Soft and gentle. They slowly pulled apart and Ron smiled.

"I love you Mione," he said softly before leaning down to kiss her again. Hermione had waited seven long years to hear those words. Seven years to kiss him.

_It was worth the wait,_ she decided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Awwwwwwww…..ok plz review. Pretty plz. Reviews make my day so plz review.**


End file.
